


掌控

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, 典独, 独典
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Summary: 换行字前空两格，不知道为什么粘贴过来全部变成了顶头。
Kudos: 1





	掌控

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masterful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934303) by [RexWrites (GrimAnonymousRex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimAnonymousRex/pseuds/RexWrites). 



> 换行字前空两格，不知道为什么粘贴过来全部变成了顶头。

作者语：嘿，大家好，我之前写了很多h文，但这篇有更多心理描写，情感体现和开车场面，情节构想也更复杂。所以，你们喜欢这篇吗？德国和瑞典真是很好的一对cp，说真的，关于他俩我还想产出更多，所以，系好安全带，朋友们，以后我还会写他俩的，可能会从他们是怎么开始写起（也许只是一个小短篇）。我知道你们有多喜欢这对cp，我也可能会逆cp，让贝瓦尔德当master（说真的，可能会。我有点吃路德套牵引绳，哈哈哈哈哈哈听起来像挂绳肥皂。

贝瓦尔德不得不承认，一开始他非常紧张，如同大多数时候他要面对其他国家或者需离开舒适圈那样，他想象着事情发展的各种糟糕结果以及更甚。但在最初震惊过后，贝瓦尔德内心却无法安定，甚至有些受伤。

一切要从一顿晚饭说起。路德维希轻咳一声，说，有些重要的事想说但自己觉得尴尬，慌张支吾半天才归出大意。一件小事却也事关重大，路德维希表示作为主人，想让两人更进一步，希望贝瓦尔德能非常信任自己，信任到他能承受之后所发生一切。

路德维希想给他带上项圈。贝瓦尔德知道那是什么，也知道这意味着什么。路德维希一字一句说出来，让他惶恐不已。之后对方停下，留给他时间去思考消化，贝瓦尔德心情却是瞬息万变。因为他无法满足路德维希吗？但他一直认为自己可以取悦路德维希，还是说实则不然？自己会失去他吗？

很快路德维希察觉出贝瓦尔德情绪不对，赶紧安慰他说，你当然能满足我，我也能获得极度欢愉，我爱你胜过一切，我提出带上项圈并不是因为你无法满足我，只是我想尝试新玩法，可以让我俩关系更进一步，当然选择在你，如果你不想带，也无所谓，任何你不想做的事，我都不会强迫你去做。

听到爱人安慰话语，贝瓦尔德放松不少，在餐桌上握住了路德维希的手，“这不是小事，我想我需要时间好好想想。”的确，实话实说，贝瓦尔德并未立马给出明确答案。

“当然，”路德维希笑道，“我也没想你能现在就给我回复。如果你有什么想了解的，尽管问我。”为让贝瓦尔德更安心，又补充说，“戴项圈也不是说做就能做的，需要花费大量时间做准备，等你能接受时我们可以详细谈谈，如果你能接受的话。”

听完，贝瓦尔德对他回以微笑，有些不好意思。于是这顿晚餐在单手相握，各自以一只手吃饭中结束。气氛静谧且甜蜜，路德维希用大拇指轻轻摩挲着贝瓦尔德的手背，后又抬起在关节处温柔地印下一吻，贝瓦尔德脸登时微微红了。尽管无论是工作还是生活，路德维希各方面时有缺席，贝瓦尔德却从未想过Luddy不是一个好男人。

轻柔的甜言爱语，压抑的喘息和呻吟，房间内交织着两人闷声做爱的声响。两人肢体交缠，路德维希缓慢地操弄着穴口并研磨敏感点，贝瓦尔德舒爽到眼前冒星星，不停呼喊路德维希的名字，先一步达到高潮，路德维希并未停下，不久也射了出来。贝瓦尔德躺在床上，与爱人互诉蜜语，愉悦异常，全身骨头酥软，路德维希顺着他颈侧，印上一串轻如蝴蝶的亲吻，贝瓦尔德见状扬起了嘴角。相拥彼此，温暖满足，令人昏昏欲睡。躺在贝瓦尔德怀里，沉稳的心跳声让路德维希渐渐陷入睡眠。

但贝瓦尔德，没有立刻入睡，这一夜证实了一点，那就是和路德维希满怀爱意地做爱与为了满足性欲而做一样，都很棒，虽然两者之间仍有一点不同，但共同之处是他们会分享，分享彼此欢愉和欲望以满足对方。一直以来，路德维希都在付出，付出时间努力地想让他重拾信心，带给他内心以充实感。老实说，同这个德国人交往之前，他从未感受过如此的性爱和欲望。像其他所有国家一样，各有过往，不尽相同，贝瓦尔德不例外，路德维希也是。贝瓦尔德讨厌那些国家的眼神，便无法敞开一颗满怀信任的心。但路德维希说，自己是他见过最英俊的男人。（贝瓦尔德并不认同，路德维希坚称他是最帅的那位。）

为什么不试试呢？贝瓦尔德问自己，他知道他们会事无巨细讨论每个细节，他表现出任何担忧，路德维希都会好好考虑，然后不断改进直到合适地步。他们可以一遍遍“彩排”，路德维希的确说过不急于一时。如果他们喜欢，如果自己喜欢，那为什么不来点额外节目助兴呢？

贝瓦尔德从来都不是一个抉择果断的人，关于戴项圈他已经考虑数周之久，脑海里也是想法万千：在那里做？什么时候做？怎么做？这到底算什么？作为提议人，路德维希建议去贝瓦尔德位于乌普萨拉郊外的小屋，安静，偏僻，同时环境会让他处于完全放松状态。什么时候呢？毕竟都是忙碌的国家意识体，那就只有等到两人行程安排都有空时。最后两个问题更棘手一些，不过最后所有问题也都迎刃而解。场景也敲定下来。

之前两人一同进行准备工作，面面俱到，这次路德维希却更加细致，给他按摩手臂，大腿，胸膛，轻抚过面庞和发梢，在亲吻与安抚中，贝瓦尔德放松下来，半睡半醒。各种物品装在数个大包中，放在能轻易够着的地方，冰箱里备了许多食品，壁炉中火烧得正旺，暖意填满这冰封小屋。

贝瓦尔德并非第一次尝试戴上项圈。如果他们事先没有过任何“实操演练”，直接开始进入角色，路德维希不会以伴侣或是主人的身份进行下一步的。因此一开始，只是一点小任务，贝瓦尔德需要在日常场景短时间内戴着项圈，比如做饭，工作等，来习惯这种感觉。

等到贝瓦尔德习惯后，他们才开始下一步。路德维希引导二人进入状态，时间延长，从心理上控制他，教他顺服，来适应这种新奇且富于激情的顺从与掌控角色。只有当双方都完全准备好时，他们才进行最后一步，把项圈带上床，做爱。在带入特定场景前，路德维希会在前戏和性爱时给出一些简单指令（“摸摸那里，让自己兴奋起来，对的，宝贝，好好享受。”）

贝瓦尔德发现完全顺从，被彻底掌控的自己，快感程度达到了新高。起初，这一认知使他害怕，但既然他全身心信任路德维希，且结果实是愉悦难当。每次，他都因主人掌控和奖励攀上高潮云端，再在主人引领下回落现实世界，被主人稳靠接住；而当路德维希达到高潮，坠下云端，他同样会陪在身边，安抚着，告诉他我们没事，非常好。

现在，一切准备就绪，贝瓦尔德跪坐在床边地板上，路德维希赤脚站在他面前，穿戴整齐，一件挺阔白衬衫和一条黑色紧身裤，胡子刮得干干净净。极其性感！贝瓦尔德这么想着，很是骄傲。

“还记得安全词吗？如果你希望我停下，说‘红色’。如果你觉得不舒服，或是需要休息，记得说‘橙色’。”

“是的，我保证我会记得，”贝瓦尔德说道，“而且如果你想停下，你也要记住这些安全词。我相信你，我知道你不会让我有事的。”

深呼吸后，路德维希点点头，弯腰亲了亲贝瓦尔德的额头，捧起他的脸，对上坦荡而沉稳的目光，这样的贝瓦尔德只有自己有幸得见。

“你真美，”路德维希低语道，“我真的非常爱你，如果没有你，我都不知道该怎么办。”

“我的心，永远属于你，路德维希。”很久之后，贝瓦尔德才终于无畏自信地去爱路德维希，这个一本正经，英俊潇洒，古板保守却又不可思议的男人，并接受他的爱。当然，他们也会吵架，如同英法联盟一般吵得不可开交。两人作为国家意识体，需对国民和国家担起责任，生活因此并不轻松，不过历经种种后，两人对彼此更加坚定。

路德维希深吸口气，站起来，手里拿着一条祖母绿的项圈，特地为贝瓦尔德选的，非常配那双美丽眼睛，“准备好了吗？”

“是的。”贝瓦尔德回答道。路德维希走近，在他脖颈处系上这条柔软皮带，指甲轻扫过皮肤，传递着体温，贝瓦尔德感到胃部堆积起一团复杂交织的期待和惊喜。轻呼一口气，贝瓦尔德闭上双眼，放任意识自流，进入状态，这时他不再是国家，不再是战士，或是外交官，只是一个男人，只是贝瓦尔德。

贝瓦尔德期待着。面前地板发出一声轻微响动，跪坐姿势让他动了动，把全身重量从一只脚换到了另一只，之后，他听见上方男人的呼吸声。

贝瓦尔德耐心地等待主人到来。

路德维希没有行动，只是欣赏着面前这幅画面：贝瓦尔德双腿分开，跪在软垫上，白皙的皮肤因自己挑逗而变得粉红，非常漂亮。衬衫敞开，露出精瘦的胸膛和腹部，腰部往下，未着片缕。修长脖颈上是一条项圈，骄傲地彰显存在。双手冷静地背在宽阔背后，双眼闭上，面色平静，看起来如同沉睡一般。

路德维希吸了口气，站起身，昂首挺胸，面无表情，眼神冷峻。

“睁眼。”命令并不生硬，贝瓦尔德还是立马照做，睁开双眼，直直盯着前方。“看着我，我允许你看我，宠物。”路德维希说道，耐心神情在凝视贝瓦尔德时坚毅如铁。“很好，你要说什么？”

“谢谢您，主人，感谢您送给我这条项圈。我听命于您。”贝瓦尔德应声说道，结果快感不禁一个激灵顺着路德维希脊椎淌下。

“很好。”说着，路德维希弯腰温柔地亲了亲贝瓦尔德，摩挲唇瓣想要更进一步。很快，贝瓦尔德配合起来，两人唇舌交缠，探索彼此，越发激烈。断续喘息声中，路德维希硬了，更加情动地亲吻，勃起的性器抵着贝瓦尔德，之后花了好一番功夫才强迫自己离开那诱人双唇，再顺延脖颈亲吻下去，吮吸敏感的皮肤，舔舐那条平滑的皮项圈。半是挑逗半是讶异，路德维希停手，欣赏了一会贝瓦尔德情欲高涨的画面。

“准备好了？”路德维希戏弄问道，又满怀爱意地在他锁骨多处亲咬，“我们才刚开始。”

“是的，主人，”贝瓦尔德喘息着，觉得呼吸困难，因为路德维希正玩弄着他的敏感点。没有戴手铐，贝瓦尔德还是老实地将手背在身后，手指紧握，没有路德维希允许，他不可以触碰自己。火热的嘴唇一路亲吻至胯骨，路德维希却故意避开勃起的性器，最后亲了亲他的脸。主人温暖的身体骤然离开，让贝瓦尔德没忍住，发出一声轻微呻吟，在看见主人拿回一副皮手铐后，贝瓦尔德不禁倒吸一口气。

“手分开，宠物。我可不想你触碰自己。”

闻言，贝瓦尔德呻吟一声，还是照做了，感到手腕厚实皮带捆绑起来。路德维希从他身后靠近，手掌温热有力，抚摸触碰之下，贝瓦尔德弓起腰身，颤抖着，猛地站起来，“噢，不要。”路德维希极为轻柔抚慰他性器顶端，惹来贝瓦尔德哀求。

“不要什么？”耳旁是主人低语，声音低沉浑厚。“你该说什么？”

手指玩弄之下，贝瓦尔德难以组织出完整话语，断断续续乞求，“求你了，主人。”

“还不到时候，现在不能奖励你。”主人低声说着，边抚摸，温柔地亲吻在耳后，贝瓦尔德身体却因快感而僵直。没过多久，贝瓦尔德就完全勃起，性器直挺挺地立着。“没有我的命令，你不能射。”路德维希了断绝他的想法，贝瓦尔德听到这句话时性器不自觉地抽跳，对方停下极具技巧的抚摸后，他不满地呻吟出声。

“是的，主人。”看向自己得不到任何抚慰的下身，贝瓦尔德又重新跪在地板上，这时一双温暖的手抬起他的脸，凝望着他，目光温柔。

“现在，该吃饭了。”路德维希扶住肩膀，贝瓦尔德站起来，跟在他身后走到客厅，壁炉前铺着一块地毯。路德维希示意贝瓦尔德坐在软垫上，贝瓦尔德照做，脸色粉红，双眼半阖，欲望悄涨的顺从模样让路德维希性器兴奋得勃跳。真是个听话的宠物。再次挑弄一番贝瓦尔德的性器后，路德维希离开他去准备食物，顺便留出时间可以自行品赏。路德维希从未想过这感觉竟能有如此之好，除了贝瓦尔德，他不相信其他人，无法接受别人当自己的宠物，也无法身心完全投入，放任自我享受这种性爱。认真准备食物并仔细摆出装盘，路德维希力求事事完美。

几分钟后，路德维希返回客厅，端着一盘三明治，夹有奶油芝士和肉片，上面放了一些贝瓦尔德自制的腌菜。看见路德维希端来食物，就连面包片都切得整整齐齐，贝瓦尔德内心涌上一股暖流。主人真是体贴入微，他多么幸运，能拥有这样一位主人。

路德维希一手拿起三明治，一手放在下巴处接着，贝瓦尔德听话地张开嘴，一口一口，细细吃起来。路德维希再把偶尔落下的一些吃掉，并要求贝瓦尔德把自己指尖舔得干干净净。路德维希相当珍惜此刻，两人亲密无间，深信彼此。贝瓦尔德唇舌抚过他的手指，情色难当，路德维希下身情热突涨。其实，贝瓦尔德还挺喜欢有人喂食这种被照顾被珍惜的感觉，舌头扫过灵巧手指上，环绕打转，把食物舔得丁点不剩，他满意地看到路德维希脸越来越红，裤裆鼓胀。之后路德维希又喂他喝下一杯苹果汁，果汁有些顺着下颌流淌，很快被游移在喉部和锁骨的唇舌亲舔干净。

“嗯…”路德维希与他交吻，轻柔吮吸，牙齿磕碰下唇，贝瓦尔德闭上双眼，头微低垂，然后放低身体方便主人一路向下亲吻至胸部。乳头被舌头呷弄，快感沉缓深刻，如同潮水，一波一波卷向贝瓦尔德，将他淹没，后又在胃部聚集纠结。贝瓦尔德摆动胯部，性器却无所抚慰。突然，一切戛然而止。

路德维希拉开距离，坐回沙发，“过来。”语调缓慢，贝瓦尔德勉强睁开双眼，跪在地上，爬到他双腿间，眼神满怀期待。“你喜欢这顿饭吗？”手指抚上脸庞，摩挲着。

“是的，谢谢您，主人。”贝瓦尔德低声答道，低头亲在他的手心。

“我很幸运。”

“当然。但我觉得你并没有吃饱，对不对？你胃口可真大。”

贝瓦尔德迅速进入角色。

“的确，我的主人。”脸上微笑诱人，贝瓦尔德早已准备好。“感谢您为我准备食物。”

贝瓦尔德倾靠向前，隔着布料开始玩弄路德维希，舔弄过胀大的突起物，亲吻大腿，舌尖在性器根部舔舐。路德维希不禁不住挺胯，而当贝瓦尔德用牙齿轻咬时，他呼吸愈发粗重愈发急促。路德维希将手插入宠物柔顺发丝间，温顺臣服的模样和富有技巧的唇舌使得他越来越情欲高涨，急切之下，他退下内裤，贝瓦尔德立马亲吻起他的性器，舔弄过鼓凸的血管。

“谢谢您，主人。”在含入性器前，贝瓦尔德不忘表示感谢。

“噢，噢…对…”口腔火热湿润，将他的性器整个吞下，路德不住倒吸气。“你可真棒，非常好。”贝瓦尔德来来回回吸吮，头部上下摆动吞吐，舌头绕着所有敏感点极富技巧地打转，路德维希忍不住夸赞，挺起胯部，快感像火星一般轰然点燃他全身。

听见主人夸奖，贝瓦尔德内心一股暖意，努力想要将对方送至高潮，同时感觉脸越来越僵，口交夹杂水液啧啧作响，速度因体内窜起的快感而放缓。给人口交不仅能让对方舒服，自己也有一种别样愉悦感。取悦主人感觉很好。闭着眼，贝瓦尔德专心于他此时所能感触到的一切——主人性器在自己口中，长到直戳喉咙，塞得满满当当，舌头和下巴已经开始酸疼，却还是尽力抚慰。双手紧紧捆在背后，下面性器胀得直发颤，贝瓦尔德很想摸一摸，但是还不行，奖赏在后面。主人现在如此渴求，却不会满足自己。贝瓦尔德更加卖力，舌头在顶端短暂停留然后将性器深深吞下，反复激烈吮吸。

“啊啊…哦，就是这样！操。”

最后用力一吸，路德维希终于跃下欲望深渊，脚趾抓握着软垫紧紧蜷缩，尽最大努力绷着身体不敢再动，他怕忍不住抽插伤到贝瓦尔德，只好让贝瓦尔德用嘴操弄自己，结果只剩呻吟，满身是汗，神智混乱。

之后路德维希费了好大一番力才睁开眼，伸手拿来毛巾，抬起贝瓦尔德的头给他擦嘴，嘴唇有些红肿，不禁抚摸他的脸颊。不过很快，路德维希彻底放下心来，贝瓦尔德呼吸正常，项圈并没有伤到他，除了低头导致项圈勒得有些发红之外，并无其他大碍。

“谢谢你，宠物。”

贝瓦尔德发出欢愉叹息声，把脸贴在路德维希掌心，呼吸慢慢正常，还是闭着双眼，嘴角却扬起满足的笑容。

“你想漱口吗？”路德维希问。

“是的，请让我漱口，主人。”贝瓦尔德轻声回答。路德维希帮他重新坐回软垫，拿来漱口水。漱口时，路德维希抚摸着他的头发，贝瓦尔德因此有种轻飘愉悦感。双腿间性器硬得发疼，贝瓦尔德却觉得一切平和沉稳下来，刚向一旁的器皿吐出漱口水，路德维希开始检查他的双手。打了一个哈欠，贝瓦尔德发现自己竟然累了。路德维希取下皮手铐，带贝瓦尔德到沙发上坐下，让他躺在自己腿上，给他盖上温暖厚实的毛毯。贝瓦尔德满意地嗯了一声。性器与织物摩擦，不过他一点也不在意。

“休息一会，宠物。这是奖励。”听见路德维希命令后，贝瓦尔德逐渐陷入睡眠。

路德维希醒来时，壁炉中柴火烧得噼啪作响，本来没想睡着，但室内暖意融融安静悄然，结果贝瓦尔德入睡后，自己也不知不觉睡了过去。看向墙上挂钟，路德维希发现他已经睡了将近一小时，不过没关系。肾上腺素和安多芬，降至低水平，却一直在血管中叫嚣，夜还很长。

路德维希注意到，睡眠中贝瓦尔德发出呼吸轻微鼻音，于是欣赏起这个躺在自己腿上静静沉睡的英俊男人。睡着时，贝瓦尔德看起来非常美，一改平日沉脸怒视模样，看起来年轻许多。路德维希知道贝瓦尔德并非刻意摆出一张唬人可怕表情，哎——因为自己平日里同样是冷脸皱眉，一脸严肃，可他也希望别人能够看到自己另一面，可惜的是，只有贝瓦尔德，和他那几个北欧兄弟，知道自己实际上善良而温柔。路德维希伸出手，轻轻地抚上贝瓦尔德的额头，又摸了摸他的头发，想尽可能温柔地叫醒贝瓦尔德。

察觉到手指划过自己鼻子，脸颊，嘴唇和眼皮，贝瓦尔德醒过来，嗯了一声，表示自己已醒但不想动，只想这么躺着，被路德维希安抚。无声地打了个哈欠，贝瓦尔德终于睁眼，舒展四肢，缓解肌肉僵硬感。还好，只是有些僵硬，以及，之前高涨的性欲现在已变成下身钝痛。小憩的确感觉不错，贝瓦尔德此刻内心安然平和，身体却精神焕发。看见窗外冬日斜阳早已不见，已是暮色四合，他有些吃惊。

“感觉怎么样，宠物？睡得还好吗。”路德维希看间贝瓦尔德睡眼惺忪，笑着问道。

非常好，谢谢您，主人。只是我不应该睡这么久。”贝瓦尔德说着，满脸温顺。

“没事，”路德维希宽慰他，“我们不用着急。在我们开始之前，你想清洗一下吗？”如果这时贝瓦尔德想要他停下，路德维希乐意照做。虽说如果就此停手，欢愉之路走到半途，路德维希并不是不会感到有些失望，但今后还有机会可以再做。

“是的，我想，主人。”路德维希听到回答，让贝瓦尔德站起来到浴室去。看向镜子，身体遍布吻痕，贝瓦尔德并不介意；除了下巴有些过度使用的酸痛感，他倒是觉得自己做得很好。隐约听见路德维希向壁炉里添加柴火，火烧得正旺，不时噼啪作响。冬夜里地面冰凉，但贝瓦尔德感觉异常温暖。

刷完牙后梳了梳头发，贝瓦尔德返回卧室，发现他的主人——路德维希，赤身裸体，暗淡烛光映照下，英俊得动人心魄。看着他拿出了一些物件，如口塞，捆缚绳，手铐，束精环，还有一个尺寸很大的跳蛋，贝瓦尔德有些发抖。

“躺在床上。”命令简短。

“是的，主人。”躺在床上，摆出之前练习好的姿势，贝瓦尔德轻声回答，感觉身体再次燥热起来。

沉稳地做完准备工作，路德维希转向贝瓦尔德，从上身开始，先是仔细地把对方双手铐在床头，带上口塞，并不紧，也不算松以免挣脱开来。然后依次将捆缚绳套上两只脚踝，捆绑在床的立柱上，贝瓦尔德此时双腿打开，躺在床上。

看起来漂亮而脆弱，尽管不怎么雅观。一阵快慰兴奋沿着路德维希脊椎直至下身。之前一直是下面那个，因此路德维希这时不由得想象着这根性器尽数插入，填满自己，狠狠操弄，而自己还是掌控全局人，会是怎样一番滋味。

他的宠物极具天赋，正是如此，才能够配合自己，路德维希忍不住想彻底开发贝瓦尔德，不仅如此，这样一来他就能随心而为但贝瓦尔德无力反抗。路德维希期待着，他想看到贝瓦尔德挣扎着深陷情欲，在高潮来临时被彻底击溃，低沉嗓音喊出甜蜜呻吟。

“如果你希望我停下，敲两下床头，知道吗？”

贝瓦尔德点点头表示明白，全身暴露，自己被一览无余，却毫无羞涩或是尴尬之情。其实，路德维希目光逡巡过他的身体，舔舐他的嘴唇，将他视为至上诱惑时，贝瓦尔德心跳漏了一拍。想看路德维希绑得有多紧，贝瓦尔德动了动，发现手只能轻微移动，牙齿咬住的口塞让他只能呜咽发声，无法说出完整话语。这情形贝瓦尔德并不陌生，但脖子上的项圈增添了一些别样意味。他被主人虏获所有，任其享用。

“你还好吗，宠物？”路德维希有些担心，绳子系得松紧度刚好，在他认定的安全范围内，可活动以免挣扎时受伤，但也足以限制对方肢体自由。贝瓦尔德点点头，路德维希这才放心，低声说了句，“很好。”从床尾起身靠近贝瓦尔德，捧着他的脸：没有多少表情，眼中却满盛爱慕。但接下来是重头戏，路德维希表情不禁变得冷静淡然。

看见主人的神色，感受着主人用牙齿和嘴唇挑逗自己，附在耳旁轻说“如果你表现好，我会让你尖叫，让你求我，也许会让射出来。想射吗，贝瓦尔德？”，贝瓦尔德呻吟着，尤其是主人用手缓慢地包裹住自己性器时，他紧紧闭上双眼，赶紧摇头否认。

“不想？等会你可不这样想。”路德维希调笑地看着他喘息呻吟，却把手拿开，对他的欲望视而不见。

双眼紧闭，呼吸粗重，贝瓦尔德听见脚步踩在地上走远，发出响动，以及盖子打开的声音，许多东西变得遥远起来——压力，工作，还有这一切，当下，只有主人除外。贝瓦尔德不用担心下一步要做什么，也不用担心主人会对他做什么，因为一切尽在主人掌控之中，像这时，主人双手正做着美妙的事。

“唔！”感到一根手指在入口处缓缓逗弄，轻划按压却不插入，实在是种折磨。贝瓦尔德极力想翻身，将性器与床面摩擦，达到高潮，但他办不到。被紧紧绑在床头，他只能作无用挣扎，双手紧紧握拳想松动手腕，哽咽着呻吟哀求，下身硬得越来越疼。

“睁开眼睛，好好看着。”贝瓦尔德听话地睁眼，尽量扬起头，看见主人温柔地插入手指，小心地做着扩张，刺激之下，他低低呻吟着，又重新倒在枕头上，对这种并不强烈的快感毫无招架之力。主人覆在身上，低沉地嗯了一声，仿佛在审阅一份有趣的文件。手指每每靠近贝瓦尔德最为需要的地方，然后撤回，如此反复，避开他的敏感点，令人恼火，但他却只能躺着，接受这一切。路德维希看着贝瓦尔德逐渐迷失于情欲，浅浅地抽送着手指，再深如其中，刻意避开敏感点，再突然施加力度按压上去。甜蜜折磨下，贝瓦尔德呻吟着有些哽咽。一根手指进出自如没有阻力时，路德维希才又加了一根手指，仔细地分剪扩张，几分钟后，贝瓦尔德声音渐渐提高，几近哀求，路德维希放入三根手指，屈起来颇为老练地按压在他的敏感点上。

“唔！”贝瓦尔德急促的叫声被口塞全数堵回，身体僵直地弓起，想挣脱束缚。这时，主人的手指退了出去，不一会拿来跳蛋，轻轻地推入穴口，打开开关，调至最低档。身体深处泛起一波波快感，贝瓦尔德近乎焦躁地啜泣着。主人双手贴上他泛着潮红的脸颊，拇指细细摩挲。软质口塞已沾满唾液，贝瓦尔德尽量放松下颌，感觉主人手掌抚过他的胸部，腹部，大腿，然后在大腿内侧轻轻花圈，贝瓦尔德睁开眼，“天哪，你这样看起来可真美，”路德维希不禁赞叹，亲了亲他的髋部。“太美了。”一遍一遍，不厌其烦地夸赞，路德维希满怀虔诚，一寸一寸耐心地吻过爱人的身体，吸吮啃咬那些能让爱人疯狂的地方，留下明显吻痕。接着，路德维希将束精环套在他勃起的性器上。

把控着节奏，路德维希一点也不心急，悠然地跪坐在柔软床垫上，这样他能更好地欣赏宠物：跳蛋紧紧贴合后穴突突跳着，贝瓦尔德身体不时发颤，兴奋得性器吐露前液，溅上胸口。欣赏够了，路德维希往右手倒了一些润滑液，撸动性器做着准备。

“看着我，”路德维希说着，边用手撸动性器，想象着那是贝瓦尔德的手。“我想你亲眼看看自己是怎样为我敞开身体，看着我。”他左手抚摸上贝瓦尔德半硬的性器，右手仍在自慰，之后伸入食指。贝瓦尔德睁眼对上他的目光，神智越发飘忽，内心急切，焦躁不安地呻吟着，似乎是,“这不公平。”

路德维希呻吟一声，松开握住性器的手，性器微微抽跳，更硬了，之后他在贝瓦尔德的后穴里又加入两根手指，更为过分地挑逗着。贝瓦尔德的呻吟未能让他尽兴，他不再用手指玩弄转而拿起遥控，调高跳蛋振动频率，刺激之下，贝瓦尔德猛地握拳，紧紧拉拽着绳子，平日表情并不丰富脸上此刻有些绝望的扭曲，发出介乎哀求和呻吟的声音。

“噢天哪……”路德维希这时只想彻底摧毁对方。

“我想听你尖叫。”束精环可以限制对方射精，达到干性高潮，意识混沌，路德维希想看，看贝瓦尔德距离高潮还差一点，最后被自己送上云端，毫无办法只能一次次干性高潮，完全处于自己掌控之下——仅是这样想，路德维希就想射了，于是他再次调高跳蛋档位，坐在一旁欣赏着血脉偾张的画面。

贝瓦尔德大口吸气，感觉喉头干燥，口塞让他只能呜咽。快感一波波堆积升高，但他知道自己根本无法获得解脱，跳蛋在体内不知疲倦地震动，频率之高使得他躺的地方都在震颤，不禁晃动身体，跳蛋变换了位置，刺激所有敏感点却没法刺激前列腺，折磨加剧，贝瓦尔德无助地呻吟，他的主人见状将模式从持续震动调至不时震动。

“唔！嗯—！”太过分了！折磨似乎还未结束，主人用指尖轻轻搔刮着他的脚掌，贝瓦尔德顿时觉得搔痒，笑起来，笑声隔着口塞变成打嗝。双重折磨之下，贝瓦尔德拼命踢挣着想要逃跑，这也让他短时间内忽视了身体遭受的甜蜜折磨，直至他的主人伸入手指，指甲平滑，搔弄过敏感的神经末梢，性器颤巍巍跳动，贝瓦尔德啜泣起来。

他没法阻止高潮渐渐逼近，他知道自己最后肯定无法听从主人命令，不自觉挺起胯部，性器肿胀得更厉害了，看起来情色而淫秽。跳蛋顶端接近前列腺，没有直接触及但靠得最足够近，足以让贝瓦尔德察觉到熟悉的热度再次从脚趾一路升腾起来烧至胯部，全身紧绷。呻吟和呜咽夹杂在每一次呼吸中，语无伦次地恳求不要，有时却是要求更多，贝瓦尔德也不知道自己要什么，只能感受到身下囊袋提起变紧，说明他即将攀上高潮，用尽全力抵挡最后一刻来临，但根本没用。现在甚至脚掌的搔痒感，都无法让贝瓦尔德忽略下身喷薄而出的势头。突然，跳蛋开始狠狠震颤，贝瓦尔德连声呻吟连成一声尖叫，眼前一片茫然空白，裹挟在极度潮热之中。

“嗯！”跳蛋在即将把他推至高潮那一刻，毫无征兆地停下，不再跳动，贝瓦尔德腰臀抽搐着挺起，又狠狠摔回床上，破碎的快感将他碾压粉碎，他喘息着，性器依旧硬挺，深感绝望。

全程欣赏宠物完全沦陷于情欲的情色画面，路德维希发现逼迫自己勉强按下想要高潮的欲望，确是一大挑战。他等了几分钟，以便贝瓦尔德调整呼吸，然后，再开始新一轮玩弄，他用指甲沿着贝瓦尔德大腿来回轻扫，激起令人惊跳的极度快感，贝瓦尔德弓起身体，离开床面，脚趾蜷缩，双手拼命挣扎想逃离束缚。紧闭双眼，贝瓦尔德隐隐哭泣，没多久，他又达到了高潮边缘，还差一点，却每次都无法接近。

看见宠物在床单上扭动身体，极其无助，路德维希心迷神惑，他简直爱死了贝瓦尔德在情欲中越来越痴狂，无法抵挡断续快感凌虐身心的模样。脆弱而绝美。每次将贝瓦尔德送上干性高潮后，路德维希都会停手，让他稍作休息调整呼吸，但不会有更多接触，除了不断低声说些安抚话语。这时，贝瓦尔德脸部通红，连带身体泛起情热红潮，汗水早已湿透头发。

最后一次干性高潮让贝瓦尔德双眼被泪水模糊，布满欲求，路德维希见状，关掉跳蛋，从后穴完全拿了出来。

为安抚贝瓦尔德，路德维希一路亲吻至他通红的脸颊，摩挲抚触，“马上就好。再等等。我保证。你做得很好。”然后又亲了亲他的眼睛，鼻子和额头。贝瓦尔德无法说话，眼中却是感激，喉咙发出一点声响。

呼吸逐渐顺畅，贝瓦尔德注视着他的主人。虽然皮肤变得极其敏感，哪怕一点细微触碰，情欲都会再度高涨，但主人的夸赞以及无休止的快感让他快慰得直上云端，性器仿佛跟随心脏，持续有力跳动着。现下，对贝瓦尔德来说，想要保持神志清明属实是挑战自我，但他不希望就此停下，并且想将这份快感延续下去直至最后高潮。实在无法忍受继续戴着口塞，贝瓦尔德示意路德维希帮他取下，对方照做，并用有力的手指按摩他的下巴，擦去唇边滴落的唾液。想对路德维希说些什么，在这时显得太过困难，贝瓦尔德只好头偏向一侧，轻柔的唇瓣贴上皮肤，他只能亲亲路德维希的手。

伸手去够放在床边桌上的安全套，路德维希问贝瓦尔德是否能继续。“当然。”眼看主人温柔地给他戴上安全套，贝瓦尔德再次闭上眼睛，低声回答。天！下面已经硬得发疼，贝瓦尔德唇边泄出一声轻微呻吟，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。他想射，想被填满—他已经等得太久了！

路德维希调整姿势，跨坐在贝瓦尔德胯部，在他不停发颤的部分安抚触摸，然后分开双腿，慢慢坐上他的性器，呼吸粗重，忍痛缓缓吞进，让性器更为深入地填满自己。身体完全接纳贝瓦尔德性器后，路德维希停下来没再动作，以便放松调整适应，这时潮红已一路从脸蔓延至胸部，头发因汗水粘腻在头皮上。因为有经验，路德维希先是轻轻摆动腰身，让贝瓦尔德的龟头蹭过自己的敏感点。一阵快感立马顺着脊椎在下半身扩散开来。在路德维希动作之下，贝瓦尔德忍不住呻吟着，随后又咬紧嘴唇，只剩下粗重呼吸从鼻腔喷出。调整好姿势，路德维希几乎趴伏在贝瓦尔德胸口，接着晃动紧绷的臀部划圈，寻找角度好让性器摩擦敏感点，就在那，还差一点。

“啊！”那里，就是那里！路德维希找准地方，坐直身体，抬起臀部再坐下，让贝瓦尔德的性器在自己体内反复抽送，撞击前列腺，双手因快感不自觉紧握成拳。上下起伏，吞吐性器，贝瓦尔德的性器操弄着自己，路德维希动作逐渐加快。

主人骑在他身上，用后穴将性器尽数含入，来回动作，贝瓦尔德觉得下身似火撩，全身轻快得快要漂浮起来。很快，两人节奏合为一致，快感急剧堆积，势不可挡，如潮水淹没，贝瓦尔德已经太过敏感，他知道自己坚持不了多久。几分钟后，干性高潮再一次似投石入水般一阵阵扩散至全身，这次感觉没有之前强烈，但高潮时每分每秒却更为深刻，足够毁人心智。

“天哪！你真是太棒了，”路德维希依靠后穴把自己死死钉在这根性器上，它烫得几乎要从里面烧透。把自己性器握在手里，配合动作快速撸动，路德维希尽可能汲取所有快感，随着性器每次插入摩擦过前列腺，潮热迅速升腾。感觉到贝瓦尔德的性器在后穴震跳着，路德维希微微挺起腰胯，下身一阵抽搐。终于，一声嘶哑近乎哭吟的尖叫后，路德维希攀上高潮，白浊溅得满手都是，有些甚至滴落到贝瓦尔德的腹部。

“太-太棒了，”路德维希喘息着，呼吸不匀，只觉欢愉无比，任何言语都无法描绘他的感受，高潮余韵享受片刻后，他听到贝瓦尔德小声的乞求，有些疲惫。

“主人，求你，主人，我-我不行了，”贝瓦尔德被快感折磨哭了，眼里满是泪水。“我没法再坚持了，我想，请让我，我想射。”射精高潮此刻是贝瓦尔德脑海里的唯一，太过了，快感已超出他的承受范围，四肢酸痛，疲惫不堪，他再也坚持不了。

路德维希迅速从他身上下来，吻掉泪水，亲吻唇瓣低声安抚“嘘，宠物，我知道，我说过我不会让你有事的，现在轮到你了，这是你的奖励，你做得很好，我为你骄傲。”

“噢…谢谢您，谢您，主人，”听到这些话，贝瓦尔德哭着，终于有了解脱感，路德维希摘下安全套和束精环时，哭声转为低低的饮泣。他的主人温柔地给他口交，手指也顺势插入后穴，很快就找到了前列腺，贝瓦尔德在双重攻势下，哭叫着求饶。

手指先是不断轻揉按压前列腺，之前被多次限制逼回的快感，在路德维希给他深喉，然后头部顺势上下摆弄舔舐，头发扫过他的腹部时，开始成指数式浮现聚积。

路德维希加快速度，手指配合口交的频率不时抽插，另一只手则把握着囊袋，力度适中地揉捏挤压。

“啊啊啊啊…哦，请，请让我射！”贝瓦尔德哀求主人发出最后命令，终止这一切。之后，路德维希用手代替嘴，强有力地撸动贝瓦尔德的性器，将他逼近极乐巅峰，但贝瓦尔德还在忍，还不行，主人还没有命令自己射精。

“射吧，射给我看，贝瓦尔德，”主人贴在耳旁，低声说道。贝瓦尔德射了，双眼紧闭，视野所见全是一片白光，张着嘴无声尖叫，无法呼吸。高潮扭曲着贯穿了他，几近伤害，却又将人把控在欢愉边界。然而高潮没有随之离去，路德维希尽力延长着他高潮时间，在他的后穴不停地缓缓划弄，颇为有力，结果贝瓦尔德又射了一次，这次快感随疼痛在盆骨扩散开来。

“嗯-啊！”无可抑制地再度高潮，贝瓦尔德什么都看不清了，意识也开始模糊。

看见贝瓦尔德翻着眼睛，身体绵软无力，路德维希的心狠狠沉了下去。

于是他立即从对方身体退出，下床解开贝瓦尔德手腕束缚，失去绳索牵拉，对方手臂无力垂下，路德维希开始呼吸不稳，深吸一口气后，他赶紧解开脚腕绳索，然后抬起贝瓦尔德的头，松开项圈。

“贝瓦尔德，贝瓦尔德，呼吸，求你了。”路德维希对昏迷中的男人不断说话，听起来不像命令，更像是哀求。但想到贝瓦尔德可能会出事，路德维希便不可抑制地惊慌起来，虽然这时他最不应该做的，就是惊慌不已。他是掌控者，是主人，但现在，确保贝瓦尔德安全无虞，才是他的责任。

“对不起，对不起…”

这时事后安抚所要做的与他们之前练习时有很大不同：毕竟真实情况下性爱间更长，更加刺激，所以这要求双方，尤其于贝瓦尔德而言，必须体力够好，足够耐心，心理素质过硬。不断安抚下，路德维希发现贝瓦尔德开始恢复，于是给他盖上一床羽绒被，这很重要，因为不久后贝瓦尔德会身体发颤，肌肉紧缩，牙关紧咬。

“我在这，我就在这里，没事的。”路德维希低声说着，盖着被子挪过去，躺在贝瓦尔德身旁，身体因忧惧而轻微发抖，但他不敢让自己陷入恐慌。一遍又一遍，路德维希低声说着，尽是安慰话语，他告诉贝瓦尔德没事的，自己就在这，不会离开他。长时间怀抱着贝瓦尔德，路德维希身体酸痛，但他不敢就此放手，因为爱人会无助不安。在路德维希内心深处，哪怕只是想想有可能失去贝瓦尔德，他都觉得害怕。现在只能摸摸贝瓦尔德的双手，于是他把那双手握在手中，大拇指轻轻摩挲着爱人的皮肤，想让发抖的爱人平静下来。贝瓦尔德双眼依旧紧闭，呼吸粗重，但并没有对路德维希的抚触表现出任何抗拒，路德维希这才松了一大口气。几分钟后，贝瓦尔德体温逐渐恢复正常，两人依偎着温暖彼此，之后身体发颤也有所好转。做事后安抚，路德维希并不心急，也不能心急，该用多长时间就得用多长时间。

贝瓦尔德恢复意识后，第一个认知便是漂浮感已经离自己远去。那种漂浮感让他感觉整个身体飘忽无所凭依，单单这点便足以使他内心恐慌，心脏在胸腔里咚咚地激烈跳动，因此觉得空气稀薄无法呼吸。幸好，这时一双温柔的手握住了自己冰凉的双手，语调平静，不停安慰他，让他平静下来，而那些漂浮感和窒息感也随之驱散。

“没事的，宝贝。”路德维希仍在安抚他，声音柔缓，并尝试贴靠过来，“我爱你，非常非常爱你，别这样-醒醒，贝瓦尔德。”

想醒过来很难，几乎不可能，尽管这时不再漂浮，但贝瓦尔德实在太累了，身体沉重，酸痛。深刻于记忆的快感让他心生烦腻，脑袋嗡嗡作响。虽然此刻没有任何东西能限制他的动作，但他就是无法调动身体。

“回到我身边；回来，到我身边来。”

之后声音再度响起，不是命令，而是乞求，声音来源不是自己上方，而是身侧，声音主人正握着自己双手。

“宝贝，求你了…”

“路德？”贝瓦尔德开口询问，声音粗哑，带着哭腔。现下情况对大脑而言，显然信息过载，让他晕头转向，但路德维希就在这，就在自己身边。

“是的，是的，宝贝，我在这。”路德维希闻言赶紧低声回应。珍重地抚摸着路德维希的脸颊，抚摸至下巴，又摸摸头发，早已被汗水湿透，贝瓦尔德把手指插入柔软发丝，轻轻说了句，“你可真厉害。”

因情绪激动有些打嗝，贝瓦尔德让路德维希抱着自己，想通过拥抱寻求安抚。

火光明明灭灭，摇曳跳动，时间一分一秒过去，蜡烛越烧越短，但路德维希只想保持怀抱爱人的姿势，一直这样，因为他的任务还未完成。之后路德维希极度不情愿地放开贝瓦尔德，帮他垫了枕头坐起身，倚靠在床头，又伸手去旁边的包里拿东西。贝瓦尔德喝了一小口冰水，一点点啃着燕麦条，路德维希也是一样，并注意时刻与爱人保持身体接触，贝瓦尔德对此很是感激，这时他需要的正是亲密无间和无限爱意。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我想洗个热水澡。”这是他此刻唯一能想到的事。

路德维希听完，笑着亲了亲他的嘴唇，虽然自己现在不是很想去洗澡，但这听起来的确不错，毕竟两人都清洗干净，贝瓦尔德会更感到加安心舒适。再者，自己身体也有些酸痛，但这种酸痛更多体现了性爱后满足感。热水所带来的温度和暖意能让双方都好上不少。“听起来不错，但在这之前，我要帮你检查一下。”

贝瓦尔德点点头，摆了个舒服的姿势，他想睡觉，但是他知道不洗澡，自己压根睡不着。所以先是任由路德维希指尖抚摸皮肤，一一检查过摩擦得红肿的脚腕，显出瘀伤的手腕，遍布红紫爱痕的身躯和腿部，贝瓦尔德放任意识，迷迷糊糊地打着盹。颈部被项圈摩擦到发红，嘴边留有口塞的印痕。虽然他知道路德维希只是想确定自己并无大碍，但仔细的检查让贝瓦尔德有些被侵犯的感觉，时间一长，他内心越来越不舒服。好在路德维希终于检查完毕，贝瓦尔德顿时长舒一口气。

“我去放水。”

小屋内闷声回响着隐隐水流声，贝瓦尔德有了片刻清净。他不想承认，但这次性爱的确让他有些不舒服，双方角色失衡。羽绒被非常柔软，光线柔和地洒在他裸露的皮肤上，刺痛着他，贝瓦尔德心生不悦，却又激起莫名愉悦。

但整个性爱过程非常棒，尤其是，路德维希很棒。

所以他为什么要哭？

“宝贝，不…”路德维希急忙赶到他身边，将他揽入怀中。

“对-对不起，我不知-不知道，我为什么会哭，”贝瓦尔德哽咽着。

“是-是因为我吗？我伤到你了吗？”

“不，我-只是……”贝瓦尔德发现言语无法描绘自己的感受，好似他已经触及太阳，下一秒却双翼烧灼，带着他急速冲向地球。肾上腺素水平回落后，酸和痛占据感官神经，他却不大能感受到身体存在，更无法感知到白皙的皮肤上已是爱痕红肿遍布。想睡觉，想被拥抱，被抚触，想，只留自己一人。

“你感到在下落，”路德维希声音依旧低沉，“这没事的，因为我一直在这里，在你身边-除非你要求，否则我是不会离开你的。你想让我离开吗？”虽然话是这样问出口，但路德维希只想陪在贝瓦尔德身边，安抚他，不过如果他想一个人呆着，自己也不会反对。

“留下来，就在这里陪我，求你了。”贝瓦尔德用手背擦去眼泪，低声哀求，路德维希见状拿来湿巾帮他擦干净脸。脸变干净后，贝瓦尔德内心烦恶感减轻一些，但下一秒又抉择不定，是这时去洗澡彻底冲刷干净，还是等会再去。虽然在他醒来那一刻，路德维希就已经帮他做出选择，怎样都是要洗澡的。路德维希扶着，贝瓦尔德试图站起来，四肢有些绵软。

路德维希在他进浴室前问，“你是希望我等会进来跟你一起洗，还是自己洗？”

“一起，只是-稍微等下。”

“好。”路德维希等在浴室门外，直到贝瓦尔德发话让他进去。热水温暖适宜，舒缓地从皮肤渗进，驱散开骨头缝里的寒意，贝瓦尔德躺在浴缸里，静静地洗着头发。

“进来吧。”声音轻轻的。闭眼，贝瓦尔德安静地躺在浴缸种，任由路德维希给他抹上洗发液，揉搓按摩，清洗汗水浸湿的头发，带来一阵满足的轻颤，顺着脊椎散开。头发冲洗干净后，贝瓦尔德转向路德维希，跟爱人一同清洗身体。两人冲洗完，水温开始变凉，贝瓦尔德只觉疲惫碾压过自己。没多说什么，路德维希帮他从浴缸站起身出来，迅速将两人彻底擦干，再让他躺回床上。给贝瓦尔德套上一件简单的T恤，一条慢跑裤，路德维希自己也穿了一套差不多的，虽然穿旧了但质地柔软。现在他只想让两人穿些柔软的。接着他又开始舒缓贝瓦尔德的布有瘀伤和红肿的皮肤。

看见爱人这副模样，路德维希想哭。

“你希望我留下来吗，还是…？”声音有些颤抖，他忍住眼泪问道。

贝瓦尔德马上察觉到爱人声音变化，于是向路德维希伸出手，仿佛那是自己遗失的一部分

“永远，”回答近乎耳语，“永远陪着我，路德维希。”

他们紧紧相拥，随后躺下，拥抱彼此，低声交谈，分享彼此在这次性爱中的想法和感受。直到太阳快要升起，再也忍不住睡意。阳光跃起一刻，两人向新的一天互道安好，满是爱语。窗外雪花扑簌，静悄悄一片，正如屋内两人，此刻呼吸平静，沉沉睡着。不会再孤身一人下落，因为他们拥有彼此，相互扶持。


End file.
